What to choose
by edwardobsessed123
Summary: When Bella and Edward have a fight, he leaves again.. Leaving Jacob to make a move..but with the rest of the Cullens still around. She starts falling for him, but it all happens when Edward returns... Who will she choose? R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Enjoy my new story (: Hope you like love triangles. _**

* * *

**_Prologue. _**

"He's my best friend Edward!" I yelled as tears welled in my eyes.

"He's dangerous!"

"You're dangerous!" I said. He just looked at me as if I had won, but of course he had something else to say.

"But I have control.." He replied. _"Creative."_ I sarcastically thought to myself.

"You don't know that." I said after a short pause.

"I do Bella.." He said. "He's a werew..." He began to say, but I cut him off.

"And you're a vampire! I yelled. He just stared at me.

"Is this the end of the conversation or should I go on?" I asked... No reply. "Okay..." I started. "He understands me, he's human, he's fun, he's warm, he's amazing, and he's my Jacob... Do you really want to keep me from that?" I said.

He put his head down and ran his hands through his beautiful, bronze hair.

"If you can't accept him, you can just leave again." I said as the tears finally fell.

He actually replied this time... but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "I will."

"Edward..." I began, but he was already out my window.


	2. Chapter 1

**EdwardPOV**

"Hello Jacob." I said calmly.

He smirked at me. "Sup."

"So, you called me here... What do you need?" I asked, scratching my head.. Though, being a vampire, it didn't itch. It just filled in the awkward moment. I waited for an answer, but all I got were thoughts. _"Hm, how should I put this... damn he's listening to me right now." _This time _I _smirked.

"Jacob. Spit it out."

"Okay, well. Bella's been spending some time with me.. as you know. And when you came back about a month ago, well she stopped talking to me. Would you mind saying something.. I _know_ you like her to get out and live life, but with you around she's not. And I'm pretty sure it's your fault. Shes not answering or calling me back and I'm getting frustrated. Every time I come around to visit, your either here or shes with you.I miss her too you know." He said with care in his voice. I had to consider his idea.

"Jacob, I'll think about it." I replied looking down. He growled. "No, I think you won't."

I was confused. Isn't that what he wanted?

"Look bloodsucker, it's a yes or I'm going to have to go see her myself... which I'm sure you'll just LOVE. Being Charlie actually likes me. And you know Bella REALLY likes me too. I love her more than you anyway..." The last part was a mumble, but I still heard it. Loud and clear.

"No." I said. He was already shaking. I couldn't have Bella around this. I didn't want her around it in the first place.. But she refused to listen. Which was typical Bella.

"Leech, is that what you really wanted to say? You're just going to continue to forbid me from seeing her like you've been doing? I'm asking for you to stop... And you're being a... a jackass." He said with sort of an evil smile.

I grinned. "Well, you sure are closer to one than I am... Dog. And I love Bella more than anything. You're dangerous. Okay? Do you understand mutt? Or will I have to get an animal translator. You're going to hurt her. I can't have that." I replied.

It's then when he phased and lunged toward me. I dodged him and then everything just stopped. He put his head down and let out a roar. His paws hit the ground and he turned and ran. Maybe he was showing me that he wasn't violent? Well, whatever it was... I didn't care. I just needed to go home and talk to Bella.

**BellaPOV**

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Edward came through my window. "Hey love." He said. I smiled, but soon frowned. There was an odd sounding to his voice and a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. He chuckled and sat down on the end of my bed. I scooted up next to him and kissed his cold, hard cheek.

He turned toward me and kissed me, passionately. Very rarely I push him back. But I did. "Edward, what is going on?" I said.

"I went to see Jacob..." He replied. "What?" I said upset and excitedly. "Is he mad at me? That's it... I knew it. He was avoiding me! And not calling... nothing." I said almost crying. I had lost my best friend pretty much.

I called, no answer. I checked my phone, no phone calls. I asked Charlie, Billy had said nothing. But Edward? I never thought... Well, in the middle of my thoughts, Edward interrupted. "Bella, I've been deleting his messages, taking his notes, and blocked your number from reaching his phone... I'm sorry." He blurted out all at once.

"What?" I yelled. Charlie wasn't home... So he was going to get it. "Edward how in the... what the hell... how _could_ you do this to me? ME?"

"I was being selfish, I know... But I didn't want you too see him.. I'm _sorry_." He replied while giving me the most sincere look. I hated when he did that. I did something wrong, he put it down on himself, someone else did something to him, he puts himself down... but this... this I could take. He did something really wrong. I had worried about Jacob forever now.

"Edward...I don't know what to say."

"I do, I don't want you to see him. He's dangerous."

"He's my best friend Edward!" I yelled as tears welled in my eyes.

"He's dangerous!"

"You're dangerous!" I said. He just looked at me as if I had won, but of course he had something else to say. "But I have control.." He replied. _"Creative."_ I sarcastically thought to myself.

"You don't know that." I said after a short pause.

"I do Bella.." He said. "He's a werew..." He began to say, but I cut him off. "And you're a vampire! I yelled. He just stared at me.

"Is this the end of the conversation or should I go on?" I asked... No reply. "Okay..." I started. "He understands me, he's human, he's fun, he's warm, he's amazing, and he's my Jacob... Do you really want to keep me from that?" I said.

He put his head down and ran his hands through his beautiful, bronze hair.

"If you can't accept him, you can just leave again." I said as the tears finally fell.

He actually replied this time... but it wasn't what I wanted to hear. "I will."

"Edward..." I began, but he was already out my window.

I just got under my covers and fell asleep... hoping tomorrow would solve things.

**BellaPOV ( next day )**

I woke up and it was odd not having Edward's arms around me. I sighed. I needed to talk to him. AND Jacob. I turned to grab my phone and noticed a note on my nightstand. _Edward. _I quickly grabbed and opened it.

_Bella,  
I thought about what Jacob said to me (Which you wouldn't let me explain) but I also thought about what you said... You're right. It was very wrong of me to do that and I think you should start spending some time with Jacob again... Get your thoughts straight while I get mine straight. I can see that you love him and I can see that he loves you. Just try for me. I said I was done convincing you to leave me... and that I would never leave you again... But I think this is good for us. But Bella, love. Don't doubt how I feel about you. We just need some time apart. I'll be around the country. Don't worry as much as I'll be worrying about you._

_I love you.  
And I mean that._

_-Edward._

Tears fell all the over the paper as I slammed it under my pillow into the case. I got up, brushed my hair, threw on a bra, a tee, and sweats.. I was going to Jakes._  
_


End file.
